Talk:Crocomire
Cut The unknown reasons were most likely ecause the experiments that created him didn't HAPPEN until Super Metroid. -King SweaterHead 06:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Crocomire is to Stoke as Cat is to Kitten? So, is a Crocomire an adult Stoke, or is a Stoke a baby Crocomire? I mean, if we are to consider that even though they were never seen that Stokes still exist as a species...would that mean that the species would be called Stokes or Crocomires? Is Stoke the equivalent of the word kitten for their species? Simple speculation, perhaps, but important to me nonetheless. - Somarinoa 10:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I don't think that you are going to be able to find that answer. Also, I have quite a few doubts about the Stoke's name. It is likely fan-made, and I've never even seen one. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) The name 'Stoke' comes from the ROM's internal data, correct? Space Pirates also had a bizarre name there--I forget what it was, but the point is, sometimes sprites are named things other than what the enemies are called. Stoke is the only name we have for the thing, but I wouldn't consider it 'official'. A few other things also had wtf placeholder names. Dazuro 19:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Well, that is obviously the only source for an "official" name, but I have doubts that this is the name used there. The user that made this page never made any other edits, and I am the only person to have edited it since. I've never seen the thing. If you could find an image or the game's internal-name, that would rock. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:48, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I just checked. It's referred to internally as STOKE. But... Ki Hunters are HACHI, Sidehoppers are just SIDE, Shaktool is DORI, and Space Pirates are BATTA. A lot of enemies have their proper names, or at least a spelling variant (BOTOON instead of Botwoon), to be fair--and we have no other name for the Stoke. Dazuro 23:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. We just need to present this information for the reader. Have you been able to find an image, or the names of the others in that article? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean. What others in what article? As for an image, my only source is a personal look through the game's data via SMILE. I could screenshot it, but I don't know how much that would prove. Dazuro 04:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) In the Stoke article. You don't need to prove anything, I was just looking for something for the article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Image:STOKE.png|thumb If you have any idea what to do with this, be my guest. :P I'm just not entirely sure how it could be integrated. Dazuro 04:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) That's alright. Would you be able to find out which room that is that it is "allowed" to show in? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 79A44 appears to be the room early in Crateria (branching off from Old Brinstar, IIRC) with a very low ceiling and four bomb blocks on the way left, and an invisible path with vanishing floor blocks on the way back right. I can get a picture if my description is as terrible as I think it is, but I didn't wanna upload a picture that'll likely be useless. Dazuro 05:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Your call. That could easily be used in the Stoke article, though. Any luck finding those other creatures listed in the Stoke article? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:07, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, that's what you meant? Sorry, I have some comprehension troubles tonight, apparently. :D Well, I found Bang earlier, and it was oddly referred to as a "Possessor"-type enemy--I don't have a clue what that meant, but the coding notes mentioned the mechanisms that triggered it to possess things. I initially thought that it might have been a prototype for the Ing or X Parasites, but I later noticed notes under Dachora noting that it "possesses" the Speed Booster silhouettes, so I dunno. Ah, here it is. "DB3F (aka- BANG) Orientation = 0000/0001 for stationary/movable Speed = pointer to code to run! BB66 = Possesses next enemy. Allows red core to be destroyed. BB4A = Make this piece a blue bubble. Allows Bang to shoot. BB2B = Make this piece static. 2 = speed Has 3 parts/enemies: 1) Red core (shootable part) 2) Blue bubble 3) Static charge Absorbs your shots, growing each time. Shoots a charged blast at you when it bursts. Unused enemy. Possess an enemy by making it the second part of the matrix instead." It looks like a red Metroid nucleus within a blue bubble, heavily resembling Prime's core essence. I'll upload an image of it after I find Reflector. Dazuro 05:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update! That was easy. "DBFF (aka- REFLEC) Speed = Angle (0-7)... 45 degree clockwise turn (starts facing left) Reflec bounces your shots back at you. Unused enemy." I'm assuming that's what's meant by Reflector. Here you go! image:Image:Stoke2.png Dazuro 05:18, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Cool stuff! You're welcome to helm the articles for them, if you want. Include as much information as you can, because these types of things are very interresting. 05:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Crocomire in Other M? One of the enemies in the screenshots looked an awful lot like him. DesertLynx83 18:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hell of a lot more likely than Kraid, at least. I hadn't thought of that oddly... many-eyed, crocodile-like, lives in lava... Not worth mentioning in the article until we get some harder evidence, but an interesting observation. Dazuro I agree, it's very possible. It could be an intro scene, due to the way Crocomire was defeated in the lava. Or it could be Crocomire coming back though I doubt it. It was pretty obvious Crocomire died in Super Metroid. Or maybe it's another member of the Crocomire species?!? Trace X About the Death of Crocomire I have been to Wikitroid for almost two weeks because I have been busy. However, upon returning, I noticed that the articles, Crocomire, Acid, and Lava have been edited by Latinlingo, who seems to hold the notion that the death of Crocomire does not involve acid. The reason he brings up is that the liquid is further in the depths of Norfair. So? Water is also present further below, as is more acid! The notion that Latinlingo holds to is neither an argument, nor fact. It is simply opinion. The way the acid appears in Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid are noticeably different than lava/magma. If you want to see something that looks different from both the acid and lava/magma, look at the liquid in Tourian. Until then, I think we should discuss this. I don’t think it was wise of Latinlingo to go forward and think that his notion was correct. Metroid Fan 22:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I apologize if my changes seemed rushed and unproven. If it would help, we could undo all the changes and discuss it now. What i based myself off of was from diverse information, but mostly from comparing both Zero Mission and Super Metroid. Zero Mission contains no quantities of acid in Norfair and Ridley's lair (unless i missed it), but does contain pools of water (seen next to Kiru Giru). In Super Metroid, there was also presence of water, alot more in fact, so i stopped thinking about that early on. The Varia Suit offers protection against Acid in Zero Mission. The Gravity Suit is capable of protecting Samus from lava, in both Zero and Super Metroid, allowing Samus to dive in several portions of lava seen throughout Norfair. Curiosly, the liquid substance that killed Crocomire, which the Gravity and Varia suits cannot protect you from (this logically throws out the idea of this liquid being Acid), can also be seen throughout Lower Norfair. As soon as you go down the elevator to that area in Super Metroid, the intense heat present in the area start damaging Samus (if she isnt wearing Varia or Gravity, just like in normal Norfair), logically suggesting that the heat is coming from being near the planet's core and the surrounding liquid. In Lower Norfair, pillars of fire can also be seen. A lot of sources (from guides to instruction booklets) say that Norfair (and subsequently Lower Norfair), along with Tourian, are found near Zebes' core, and its common knowledge that planets, like Earth, have magma/lava flowing near their cores (not sure if this is the case with gaz planets though). I dont think i ever heard of acid being found near planet cores. As for water, i have actually heard and read there are several underground pools of water on Earth very near lava/magma sources. When I made the changes in the Acid article, i mentioned that this unknown substance would logically be lava-related, and less likely to be acid. I also mentioned that if the substance were to actually be acid, the Varia suit for reasons unknown, no longer protect Samus, contrary to Zero Mission's Varia Suit. In the Lava article, i mentioned Super Metroid's Tourian possessed 2 different types of 'lava-like' substances (one found at the beginning of the area, and the second found in Mother Brain's chamber). To conclude, i thought it would be logical/common sense to think that this burning liquid found mostly in Super Metroid's Lower Norfair, which is quite near where Crocomire died, was some sort of intense, superheated lava/magma (more powerful than the normal lava that the Gravity suit can actually protect you from). Wikipedia mentions that there several types of magma/lava to be found on Earth, some are extremely thick, while other types have viscosity as low as water's. Some types are hot, others are hotter. 'Now, i'm curious to know what supports the idea of this powerful substance actually being acid? Last thing, if we are unable to arrive at a satisfactory conclusion in this discussion, there is always the possibility of simply naming this liquid seen only in Super Metroid as '''U'nknown 'S'ubstance '''3. (Latinlingo 00:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC)) I see what you're saying, Latinlingo, but now I shall offer my thoughts. I think it was your aim to mention that there is no Acid in Norfair in Metroid: Zero Mission, therefore, the liquid that Crocomire falls into is not Acid. However, the way Crocomire dies is not the same as if he was to fall in Lava/Magma. (I use lava and magma here together because it seems that Nintendo uses those two synonymously in the Metroid series, even though the two aren't necessarily the same.) If one falls into Lava/Magma, that person's flesh will burst into flames. The body will be charred, and instead of sinking, the body would combust on contact. This does not happen to Crocomire. Next, Crocomire's flesh is melting right off, leaving only a skeleton. I truly can't say that this would happen if one was to come in contact with Lava/Magma. Acid, on the other hand, perhaps, depending on how corrosive the type of acid was. You then mention that the liquid in Crocomire's lair, as well as the fact that the Varia/Gravity Suit cannot protect Samus from this is also present further in Lower Norfair. I want to tackle the Varia/Gravity Suit proof first before going further, since you say that if the liquid was Acid, it wouldn't make sense in light of Samus' Varia Suit protecting her from Acid in MZM. The way the Varia Suit worked in MZM is not the same as it worked in Super Metroid. It is a Varia Suit of its own. You may notice that not only does this Varia Suit protect you from Acid, but it also reduces damage by 20%. The Varia Suit in Super Metroid reduces damage by 50%, and so it is not the same. Each Varia Suit and Gravity Suit Samus acquires has a different effect. Here is the following: *''Varia Suit'' **'Metroid (NES):' 50% damage reduction. **'Metroid: Zero Mission:' 20% damage reduction, Acid and superheat immunity. **'Metroid Prime:' 10% damage reduction, superheat immunity. **'Metroid Prime 2: Echoes:' N/A **'Metroid Prime 3: Corruption:' N/A **'Metroid II: Return of Samus:' 50% damage reduction, increased speed. **'Super Metroid:' 50% damage reduction, superheat immunity. **'Metroid Fusion:' 40% damage reduction, superheat and supercool immunity. As you can see, none of these are the same. They all work differently. Going back, you mention that there is intense heat, and I presume you catch this from the way the background undulates. While this is present when you enter Lower Norfair, it is not the first time you encounter it in both MZM and SM. In MZM, after you acquire the Varia Suit, you can go up the shaft and enter a room where you can find a Missile Tank. This is not Lower Norfair. In SM, there are rooms in Norfair where the undulation is present. Consider the room as you are heading to the room to acquire the Ice Beam. The first room with the metal poles that close on you if you do not use the Mock Ball or Speed Booster will not harm you. The next room with the Trippers will. The liquid in that room is Lava/Magma. Strangely enough, the room with Crocomire does not present intense heat like you would find in Lower Norfair, but you see the same kind of liquid. Same color like Coca Cola, same effects, everything. About acid being present underground, well, where there is magma, there are traces of sulfuric acid aerosols. They are tiny particles of liquid, but certainly not a pool like shown in SM. Upon volcanic eruption, lava spews upward, and those acid aerosols are caught in the stratosphere, which then produces acid rain. Finally, the liquid in Tourian in MZM is definitely Lava/Magma. As you might notice, it has the same features, designs, whatever, as found in Norfair. Not to mention, Samus does not yet have the Gravity Suit at this time. In SM, the liquid is a very strange one, never seen before in any of the previous locations Samus entered. It doesn't look like the Lava/Magma or Acid at all, and it harms Samus, so we know for certain that it's not Lava/Magma of some sort, since the Gravity Suit has always protected Samus from Lava/Magma, save MP. I am aware of different types of lava and magma in the real world, but it is never mentioned that the Gravity Suit protects Samus from certain types of Lava/Magma. Metroid Fan 17:15, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You brought up some unexpected arguments. Very interesting. Despite all of this, i just cant bring myself to believe that more than half of Lower Norfair in Super Metroid is filled with acid instead of lava, when that area is supposedly deeper underground and closer to zebes' core. If there was lava in Norfair, then it is simply logical to expect more lava-like substances in the area below Norfair. Like you said, there are tiny pools of sulfuric acid aerosols underground (on Earth), but if we were to agree that the liquid that killed Crocomire was acid, then we'd have to conclude that all of Lower Norfair is filled with acid, since they're both supposedly the same substance (from the looks of it anyway). You said that the gravity suit does not protect Samus from lava in MP, so then it wouldnt be farfetched to think there are different types of Gravity suits throughout the Metroid universe just like there are different types of Varia suits: some Gravity suits protect you from lava, others dont, and maybe a few protect you from different types of lava. Also, like i said before, there are pillars of fire (even fireballs) that rise from the ground and from this liquid substance in several areas in Lower Norfair. I highly doubt that acid can produce fire. And finally, have you ever read the Super Metroid Player's Guide? Here is a link to it http://www.metroid-database.com/sm/walkthroughs.php. Click on the third guide (the one whose author is Nintendo). From there, read pages 19, 35, 37, 40, and 61. All of these pages refer to the liquid substances found in Crateria, Crocomire's room, in Lower Norfair and even Tourian as lava. Since this is from Nintendo itself, we can now assume without a shadow of a doubt that all the harmful liquid substances found in Super Metroid is lava. Unless you have something that can oppose this guide? (Latinlingo 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC)) Can we find out the names of these liquids given in Super Metroid, that is to say, SMILE, to find out if the liquids have names? I don't have SMILE, so I cannot do this. If someone can, that would be much appreciated. Until further notice, I have no objections. Feel free to alter Acid to Lava/Magma. Metroid Fan 17:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) “Argh, again with this. We have nothing to base ourselves off of other than the SM guide. The guide specifically mentions both the liquids seen in Crateria and Lower Norfair/Crocomire's room as lava.” Unless you’re Latinlingo, don’t argh. ;) Nintendo has been wrong before. As I said previously, the only reason why the SM guide uses the word “lava” is likely due to the fact that “lava” is used on page 19 of the manual in SM. The SM guide refers Phantoon’s “deadly plasma” as “blue fireballs.” The SM guide is just that, a guide. It’s very doubtful that they’re concerned with accuracy of words or what liquids Samus steps into. “Also, if you read the volcano article, I mentioned the theory behind the liquid's presence in Crateria: like our planet Earth, lava/magma can be pushed near or out of the planet's crust through seismic activities. Thus why the hot magma/lava found in Lower Norfair can be seen in Crateria.” And? The point was that this liquid is called “superheated lava,” and that the idea of it being “superheated” was because it was “near the core of Zebes.” “Also, I do not understand why you find the presence of this superheated liquid in Crocomire's room strange: there's pools of WATER near there too. Any sort of liquid can travel through different levels of a planet.” Because, the argument is that Lower Norfair is near the core of Zebes, and thus it is superheated. The liquid Crocomire fell into isn’t in Lower Norfair. So, an assumption is made. Crocomire cannot survive certain temperatures, which is speculative. “And your argument about why Lower Norfair's lava in Zero Mission did not harm Samus when Super's did can be explained by the fact that both game's Lower Norfairs are NOT the same. Remember how you discovered the Jungle of Brinstar in Super when it was never seen in Metroid/Zero Mission? Its easy to imagine that the Lower Norfair in Super Metroid is a different region/part of Lower Norfair never before seen.” So, I take it this is your argument to prove that Lower Norfair is not in the same location. It’s not very convincing. The original Metroid game had a rocky terrain, so it makes sense that the remake of Metroid would be similar in regard to the aesthetics. The SM instruction manual tells us that Tourian was moved to a more secure area. It doesn’t say anything about Norfair. The fact of the matter is that games are going to be designed in certain ways. Look at the Starship in MP2, SM, and MOM. They’re only different by the visuals. Samus doesn’t have crests on her pauldrons in MOM, and the “L” design on the Power Suit is backwards in MP and non-existent in MOM. “Finally, why do you ignore the liquids found in Tourian? If you looked closely, you would find out the existence of not one, but TWO superheated liquids in Super Metroid's Tourian. The liquid found in Mother Brain's chamber is IDENTICAL to Lower Norfair's. The other one found mostly in rooms with Metroids is the very thick liquid that is unknown.” I was referring to that “very thick liquid.” It’s unidentifiable. Ignore it. “I agree that it should be noted and cleared up in the respective articles the misinterpretation/confusion between the terms Lava and Magma, but to consider this liquid to be ACID is way to speculative (again, the guides mention this liquid as lava/magma)” It is just as speculative to think that the liquid in Lower Norfair is “superheated lava.” The SM guide says “lava,” but again, it’s likely due to the SM manual using the word “lava.” 22:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason why we keep refering to it as superheated lava is because its the only logical conclusion. If both the liquids found in Norfair and Lower Norfair are considered as lava, and yet one of them is capable of damaging Samus through her armors, then logically, one of them is a more potent form of lava! Like i mentioned before (yes, it is I, Latinlingo), there are many different forms of lava: some of them are quite thick, while others have low viscosity (similar to water's viscosity). Some forms of lava are hot, and others are hotter. If you start saying that the liquid in Lower Norfair is acid, then that would mean ALL of Lower Norfair is filled with acid??? That is unlikely and illogical when compared to the superheated lava theory. We can clearly see fireballs and fire pillars spewing out of this liquid in the area, meaning the liquid is essentially a lava-like substance. In fact, magdollites are seen swimming in it, creatures which are made up of lava or magma. ( 02:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) “The reason why we keep refering to it as superheated lava is because its the only logical conclusion. If both the liquids found in Norfair and Lower Norfair are considered as lava, and yet one of them is capable of damaging Samus through her armors, then logically, one of them is a more potent form of lava!” That is hardly logical. It could be that the other liquid is not magma, which is why it harms Samus. “Like i mentioned before (yes, it is I, Latinlingo), there are many different forms of lava: some of them are quite thick, while others have low viscosity (similar to water's viscosity). Some forms of lava are hot, and others are hotter.” I am aware of this. Let’s discuss this, then. You have rhyolitic (felsic), andesitic (intermediate), and basaltic (mafic) lava. There is also picritic (ultramafic) lava. Rhyolitic lava is the coolest of the others, being at least below 900 °C (1,652 °F). It is the most viscous of the others as well. Of course, viscosity is also determined by how cool the lava is, so this does make some sense. However, the reason for rhyolitic lava having high viscosity is because it contains more silica. Andesitic lava is not as fluid as basaltic lava, but its fluidity is better than rhyolitic. Its temperature is higher, and can reach up to 950 °C (1742 °F). This is why it’s called “intermediate.” Then there is basaltic lava, which is the hotter of the two to at least 1,500 °C (2,732 °F). It also does not have as much silica, and it is hotter, making it less viscous of the two others. The temperature of the lava also depends on how long it has been exposed to air. As black body temperature would attest, yellow is hotter than orange, and orange is hotter than red. The magma in SM is orange. In MP, it is also orange, but it has some rocky composition in it, which appears similar to this: http://www.kilaueaadventure.com/images/mount_kilauea_lava_4.jpg. In MOM, the lava appears to be more like this: http://www.swisseduc.ch/stromboli/perm/erta/lava-lake/icons/erta-ale-lava-lake-mf9160.jpg, although there is a lot of red, meaning it’s not as hot. Anyway, in SM and MOM, both are pretty viscous, while in MP, even without the Gravity Suit, it’s very fluid, allowing Samus to move normally. “If you start saying that the liquid in Lower Norfair is acid, then that would mean ALL of Lower Norfair is filled with acid??? That is unlikely and illogical when compared to the superheated lava theory.” Maybe. Compare the liquid in SM with the acid in MZM. Both are pretty similar in color. “We can clearly see fireballs and fire pillars spewing out of this liquid in the area, meaning the liquid is essentially a lava-like substance.” Actually, those “fire pillars” aren’t all connected to the liquid below it, and this kind of stuff can be found spewing out from the ground in Lower Norfair. But, if you wanted to say that the explosive ashes spewing out is caused by the liquid below it, well, rhyolitic lava would be most explosive. That kind is not the hottest. “In fact, magdollites are seen swimming in it, creatures which are made up of lava or magma.” True, but should you place a Magdollite in water, it would throw out magma, regardless. Just because it is capable of doing this is pretty irrelevant. Kraid, for example, continuously shoots large spikes from his belly. Metroid Fan 17:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to throw this out, Other M's artwork of Magdollite's establish that they can only live in lava. Sure, you can hack Super Metroid's files and make magdollite's spawn in water pools, but its not meant to be that way ( 00:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC)). The 'The' In the article, "the Crocomire" is referred to with a definite article (the). However, an interview with one of the Nintendo artists referres to "Crocomire"... without an article of any kind. Is it known who or what translated these sources? One must be a mistranslation or error, as both cannot be correct at the same time. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 22:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) MDb did the translating, and I say that it's Crocomire but sometimes called the Crocomire just as Big Momma is called the Mother Brain i.e. Beat the Mother Brain. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) So you would not mind were I to remove 'the' from the article's own text and add a "sic" to the manual text? ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No, I would say leave it. As I said Mother Brain is also referred to as "the". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Unsure what you mean. If we are using Mother Brain as a model, then I would remove the 'the' from the article text, but would not add a sic to the manual quote. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Corruption In the List of bosses in the Metroid series, it states Crocomire was going to appear in Corruption. Proof? MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I believe there's some 3-D concept art of Croc that got released in the Corruption promotional material. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 19:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Kraid related? I just notice Crocomire somewhat resembles Kraid, 1. head somewhat resembles kraid 2. weak points are mouth. Hmmmm, after a bit more thought, it also kind of resembles Ridely, cause it can breath fire and it has long arms. Does anybody think Crocomire might be related to Kraid or do you think Crocomire was an experiment made by fusing Kraid and Ridely's DNA or something like a fusion.Pikmin theories (talk) 04:35, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Purple Crocomire On the main page in the gallery there is a picture of Crocomire with webs and purple skin and no description. Who put this picture? What source is there? Is this Crocomire concept art for ''Zero Mission, ''or fanart, or what? Its likely artwork from the Germain Player's guide. You can see other artwork with a similar style in Draygon's page for instance. Im not 100% certain however. Please don't forget to leave your signature after each post on the talk pages.Latinlingo (talk) 18:33, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Addition - Crocomire's Tongue? Hey, so I was watching some Super Metroid Speedruns and alt. categories when I stumbled across a category extension called "Crocomire's Tongue" (I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person aware of this, but I couldn't find anything else about it here). The guidelines for the category are that it starts as normal and ends when you kill Crocomire's tongue. I'd never heard of such a thing, but after watching the video it does appear that Crocomire's tongue is coded as a separate enemy that is actually killable distinct from Crocomire, though it takes such a long time and crazy amount of effort to do so that it is utterly impractical.I'll link the category with the videos and then leave the judgment call of whether or not this could/should be added to the trivia section up to people who know more than me. (I linked to a clip I made of a run done on a SNES and not an emulator, here's the link to the actual page of speedruns itself: Crocomire's Tongue Speedruns)